


When Arins away, you will play

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, You Insert, boredom leads to things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're watching Dan play a game alone and get a little too bored for your own good</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Arins away, you will play

"Hey guys welcome back. Now, you may be asking yourself. Why do I only hear the magnificent voice of Danny and not of the sub par Arin. Well lovelies, that is because he's sucking my dick. 

Just kidding, just kidding. Actually he's at a doctors appointment and told me I was all on my own. So rude."

You rolled your eyes as he continued to ham it up for the camera. He offered to let you talk, but you were just fine with watching and listening to him babble.

But by the second 'episode' things were getting just a bit too boring. 

"Fuck stop doing that." He yelled at the character on screen. 

Making sure that he was fully into what he was doing, You crawled off the couch. He had just yelled at another move the character did when he jumped. You were now on the floor between his legs. He opened his mouth to ask but you put her finger to your lips before pointing to the camera. 

'Keep playing.' You mouthed, before trailing your fingers up his thighs. 

"Did I ever talk about the time that." Danny's voice said, eyes flicking between you and the tv. 

Leaning in, you pressed a line of kisses up the front of his pants, causing him to shift in his seat. You warm lips found his stomach as you undid his pants, his underwear peaking through the front. He was still trying to stutter through his story as you slipped him out of his underwear, his Cock starting to harden in your hands. 

Danny bit his lip as he tried not to make any noise, his character dying again. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, as he leaned back in the couch. 

You smirked as you worked him slowly, holding his hips down when they tried to move. Leaning in, you licked the underside of his cock, before popping the head into your mouth. 

"And next time on game grumps." He choked out, before pausing the game and shutting down the recording stuff. 

"Having a problem?" You asked, still slowly jacking his cock. 

"Fucking hell, baby." He groaned, head falling back. "Please keep going."

"Anything for you, not so grump." You chuckled, leaning in again.


End file.
